Baxter (Super Baxter)
|-|Base= |-|Fire Hover= |-|Super X1= |-|Psych Form= |-|Super Psych X1= Summary Baxter is the main protagonist of the Super Baxter series and the mascot for Fireball Studios. He is known as the Flaming Hero of Siderville with his most signature powers being his Fire-related abilities. He is also the main mascot of Fireball Studios and the most recognizable character from there. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C '''| Varies from '''High 4-C to 3-C | Low 2-C as Super Psych X1 Name: Baxter Origin: Super Baxter Gender: Male Age: Around his 20s Classification: Sider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Pyrokinesis, Enhanced Jumping skills, Skilled sword wielder, Portal Creation (via Fire Teleport), Transformation (Super X1, Psych and Super Psych X1 grants him Flight) and Power Nullification. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Compared with his brother Gunther at the same level. Has fought in a Galaxy twice.) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Is fast in general. Beated a Giant Bat in a Race.) FTL+ (Runs so fast with Fire Dash that sometimes it leaves a trail of Fire from behind.) Massively FTL+ (Escaped an Explosion while holding Princess Denise from Mahroe's Castle. Dodged Bishamon's Time Phasing attack and reacted to them at the same time.) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Survived the Death Trident by Mahroe. Survived Bishamon's Time Phasing abilities) | Multi-Solar System Level (Survived a large nuke after the Fire Contaiment Wave expired only leaving him covered in smoke) Stamina: Superhuman. Baxter can train and fight for days without tiring and has proved time to time again to overpower stronger opponents like Sir JC. Range: '''Standard Melee Range, Universal with Fireballs, attacks (The Shockwaves of Baxter's punches and kicks travels throughout the entire universe), and Fire Teleport. '''Standard Equipment: Fire Sword Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is known to learn quickly about the opponent's movements and attacks and quickly can counter them at FTL Speeds.) Weaknesses: Has a very short temper, His Shadow Fire is very limited and it can pull a strain on his body. His Forms last shorter if he uses his full potential. Feats: *Saved Gunther from the Green Gang. *Fought against Mahroe twice in a row. *Won a Tournament in Siderville to become a Billionaire whose hold a fortune to buy a mansion. *Has saved Siderville from consumption from Sir JC. *Has Mastered his Fire Abilities and Fire Sword at the same time once. *Durable enough to survive the Death Trident from Mahroe. *Defeated Mahroe, King Spider, Nicholai, Waxter and other various people who've fought against him. *Survived a Nuke after using the Fire Containment Wave. *Saw Bishamon's Time-Phasing abilities which are Faster than Light. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pyrokinesis: Baxter can manipulate fire as his primary usage of attacks and can perform various techniques and moves using Fire. **'Fireballs': Baxter's main and most signature move are his Fireballs. Shooting from one hand to another as homing projectiles and he can also charge it up and shoot out a bigger and more powerful fireball **'Fire Punch': Baxter can punch forward while his fist is on Fire. **'Fire Kick': Baxter can kick forward while his foot on Fire. **'Fire Pulse': Baxter brings his arms back over his head and thrusts over his head out forward with his palms out pulsing out fire. **'Fire Foot': Baxter kicks a straight leg out as a pulse of Fire comes out of his sole. **'Mini-Fireballs': Baxter can rapidly shoot small fireballs forward as they detonate an explosion. **'Fire Stun': Baxter can throw his hands at a small range and a small explosion comes out infront of him. If his opponent were to be hit by this move, they're body can be stunned for an open hit. **'Fire Teleport': Baxter is allowed to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. **'Fire Fist': A more powerful and advanced Fire Punch as Baxter uses this move to shoot out a powerful fist of Fire as a projectile. **'Fire Bomb': Arguably one of Baxter's most powerful "Base" moves, It allows Baxter to channel into his Fire Ki from all sources of life that he can detect and focus it all into a powerful energy ball of fire. It is capable of expanding as long as it wants and can destroy those who are not pure of heart. **'Ultimate Special-Fire Blast': Arguably his finishing move in Super X1 as he charges up a wide spread blast of White Fire out. This can be only done in Super X1 Form. **'Fire Containment Wave': Baxter, in his Psych Form can bind the enemy into a wave of Dark Red Fire. Fire Sword: Baxter's Main Arsenal of Choice given to him was the Fire Sword. **'Fire Crescent': With the Fire Sword in hand, Baxter can shoot out a moon-shaped crescent of Fire from his Fire Sword. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Baxter Category:Game Characters Category:Fireball Studios Category:Siders Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Light Users Category:Adults Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adventurers Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Messiah Characters